Resolutions
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Happy New Years! New Years Eve is a magical night, it symbolizes death, and rebirth. Love and eternity. BBxRae, little bit of RobStar. Enjoy!


**Happy New Year!**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Resolutions**

New Years Eve. It's such a magical night. It symbolizes death, and rebirth. Love and eternity.

Maybe that was why Starfire was so excited for it. This would be the first time she celebrated it, and the idea made butterflies flutter about in her stomach.

"Oh friends!" She flew into the commons room. Cyborg and Robin were playing a racing game, Cyborg winning by a long shot. Raven was reading, with a kitten form of Beast Boy asleep in her lap. "Is it not glorious? I can not wait to see the dropping of the ball and the coming of the new year!"

"Know what we have to do?" Cyborg said as Starfire came to sit beside Robin, there for messing up the Boy Wonder's concentration and letting Cyborg win. "Resolutions."

"Oh! I have heard of those!" Starfire said.

"Beast Boy," Raven picked up the still sleeping kitten. "Wake up." She then proceeded to drop him on the floor. In seconds, a dazed Beast Boy replaced the kitten.

"What was that for?" he said, slightly angry. It wouldn't last though. Raven could melt Beast Boy's heart simply by existing.

"How are you going to stay awake until midnight if you keep taking cat naps?"

Beast Boy said nothing, just made a face at Raven then sat down beside her. Robin shook his head at the two then continued the conversation that had been going on before Raven woke Beast Boy.

"What are everyone's resolutions any way?"

"I wish to learn how to do the cooking of Earth food properly so I do not make you all sick again." Stafire said. "What about you Robin?"

"I think I want to learn how to relax a bit. Not take life so seriously." The entire team looked at Robin like he was crazy. "Yes, this is the same Robin. I just think life is took short to sit around being miserable."

"Glad you finally think that way." Cyborg said. "My resolution is to eat less meat. It's not as good for me as I thought it was."

"Finally!" Beast Boy smiled wide. "I thought the day would never come!"

"Shove it green bean and just tell us what yours is."

"W-well," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled. "I want to work up the courage to tell the girl I love that the Beast has chosen her."

Raven felt as though her heart had been ripped into a trillion pieces then set a flame. The demoness had known for sometime about her feelings for Beast Boy. She'd also known about the fact the Beast within him would eventually have to choose a mate. Raven had been dreading it for years.

"Man are you serious?" Cyborg said, glancing from Beast Boy to Raven. Of course Cyborg knew that Beast Boy had fallen in love with Raven. They both thought it was just a faze though. Apparently not.

Beast Boy just nodded his head then motioned for Raven to go.

"Mine's pretty much the same as Beast Boy's. The demon part of me has chosen a mate."

Now, it was Beast Boy's turn to feel broken. She was who the Beast had chosen. How would he be able to live when her demon hadn't chosen him?

"That's wondrous!" Starfire jumped up off the couch. "Surely both of your primal sides have chosen each other!"

"Starfire..." Both Beast Boy and Raven said, their faces stained by blushes.

"Star, let's just leave them alone." Robin said, coming to the rescue. "Why don't you come make some snacks with me?"

"That would be incredible Robin!" Starfire gave him a hug, making it his turn to blush.

Just as they left, Cyborg decided he wanted to go to the garage and work on the T-car. That left Raven and Beast Boy alone. Both of their hearts were racing.

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the roof? Like can," he paused, completely embarrassed. "Can you teach me how to meditate?" _Stupid, stupid!_ Beast Boy thought. _I don't even have to guts to ask her to talk!_

"Um, sure." Raven said. She got up and followed the green shape shifter to the roof. It was snowing slightly, and for the middle of winter, it was barely cold at all. "Come sit beside me." Raven commanded. Beast Boy did as she said, joining her by the edge.

"Cross your legs." They sat, facing each other, in the same position. "Good. Close your eyes, find your centre. After that, just let it all fall into place."

Beast Boy fell into a meditative state, and Raven smiled. He looked so peaceful. Soon, she joined him. When she did though, something weird happened. She could hear another voice inside her head, a familiar voice.

_"Why can't I tell her that the Beast wants her? I know it means nothing though, seeing as the demon doesn't want me... Whatever, as long as Raven's happy." _It was Beast Boy. Raven decided however, that she was imagining it and fell into her own thoughts.

_"He's so incredible. I hope who ever he's chosen loves him the way I do. I wonder what that means now. Will my demon chose someone else, seeing as Beast Boy and I can never be together?" _Raven thought that over for a second. _"Like that's ever going to happen. I'll just have to live alone for the rest of my life, watching him and who ever live happily ever after."_

_ "Raven, is that you?" _It was Beast Boy again.

_"Beast Boy? Did you just hear what I said?"_

_ "Depends on if you heard what I said earlier."_

That wasn't just her imagination! Raven felt like dancing around in circles. _"Yeah."_

_ "Then I did hear you. Rae, were you serious? Am I who your demon's chosen?"_

_ "Am I who the Beast wants?"_

Suddenly, Raven heard nothing. It was as if Beast Boy disappeared. Then she felt someone grab her shoulders. Raven opened her eyes just in time to see Beast Boy place his lips on her's.

It was the oddest sensation ever. Like fire and ice thrown together and mixed up. Heat piled up behind their chests and the rest of their bodies became cold. Tingling made their lips feel numb. It was so perfect.

Once they separated, Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes. All they held was love. Behind him, she could see the firework show beginning.

"Raven, will you accept that the Beast has decided you are my mate?"

"Only if you accept that my demon decided on you." Beast Boy smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "You know, we need new resolutions." she said.

"Kiss you every day." Beast Boy mumbled, his lips barely leaving hers.

"I could live with that." Raven said before melting back into the kiss.

New Years Eve is a magical night. You never know what will happen, and what your resolutions will bring.

**Yes! I finally finished this! As I said before, Happy New Years!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
